Rain
by Aretha97
Summary: "Kenapa kau suka hujan sih hyung, hujan kan merepotkan." -Jungkook. "Hujan itu anugerah Jungkook-ah." -Taehyung / VKook / Brothership.


**Rain**

 **.**

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Kim (Jeon) Jungkook_

 _._

 _Disclaimer : All them belong to God, Big Hit Entertainment and themselves._

 _Warning : Typo(s), absurd, etc._

 _._

 _._

Tik... tikk... tikk.. tikk.. tikk. tikk.

Tetesan _crystal_ bening mulai jatuh menggila membasahi kota Seoul. Dingin menyejukkan, bau basah tanah yang menenangkan, membasahi tanah yang kekeringan. Tetapi tidak untuk dua orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang terjebak hujan lebat ini. Mereka terpaksa bertahan di sekolah karena hujan lebat yang tak kunjung reda.

" _Hyung_ , ini karena kau! Kau lama sekali kita jadi terjebak hujan." Omel lelaki yang lebih muda kepada kakaknya.

"Jadi kau ingin hyung tidak dapat nilai? Jungkook-ah aku bukan sedang bermain game atau membaca komik. Aku mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga." Bela Taehyung sang kakak.

Taehyung -Kim Taehyung- adalah seorang murid kelas 1 di _Seoul National High School_ , dan adikya Kim Jungkook murid kelas 2 _Jungsan Junior High School_. Mereka terjebak hujan di koridor sekolah Taehyung yang berada tepat di sebelah sekolah Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ telpon _eomma_ saja agar menejemput kita, hujannya sangat lebat." Kata Jungkook.

Tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sang _eomma_.

" _Yeoboseyo adeul_." Suara sang eomma terdengar di seberang telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo eomma_. Bisakah _eomma_ menjemputku dan Jungkook di sekolahku? Kami terjebak hujan lebat." Jelas Taehyung pada _eomma_ -nya.

"Ne Taehyung-ah, _eomma_ akan segera menjemput kalian. Jangan lupa pakai jaket kalian udaranya sangat dingin."

"Ne _eomma_."

.

" _Eomma_ akan segera menjemput Jungkook-ah, tidak usah khawatir." Kata Taehyung sambil mengeratkan jaket yang digunakan adiknya.

.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil memandang langit yang masih menurunkan tetes-tetes air dengan lebat. Sepertinya Taehyung menikmati suasana hujan kali ini.

"Kenapa kau suka hujan sih _hyung_ , hujan kan sangat merepotkan." Jungkook bertanya pada sang kakak yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan segarnya air hujan.

"Hujan itu anugerah Jungkook-ah. Mereka membasahi tanah yang kekeringan." Jawab Taehyung.

" _Eomma_ bahkan menyiram halaman rumah setiap hari _hyung_ , tanpa menunggu hujan turun-pun tanahnya akan basah." Jungkook menjawab dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung.

"Astaga Jungkook-ah apa kau anak kelas 2 sekolah dasar? Apa kau pikir _eomma_ akan menyiram semua tanah yang ada di Seoul?" Heran Taehyung memandang Jungkook, sebenarnya adiknya ini umurnya berapa sih. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada eommanya nanti ketika sampai di rumah.

"Itu kan hanya perumpamaan _hyung_ , membasahi tanah bahkan tidak perlu menunggu hujan. Berikan aku alasan yang lain."

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas pasrah, menghadapi adiknya yang menyebalkan ini memang tidaklah mudah.

.

"Ketika hujan menimbulkan bau basah tanah yang khas itu sangat menenangkan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa. Hanya saja sangat menyenangkan menghirup bau tanah Jungkook-ah."

"Kau tau _hyung_ , di tanah tumbuh bakteri yang bernama _Actinomycetes_. Yang menghasilkan spora yang menguap saat hujan turun. Bakteri hyung, dan kau suka menghirup bakteri? Astaga _hyung_.." Jungkook menimpali jawaban Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas lagi, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas sejak bersama Jungkook hari ini. Padahal sebagian orang masih mempercayai jika menghela nafas sama saja membuang sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan Taehyung tidak peduli itu untuk sekarang.

"Jadi apa maksudmu bertanya padaku Jungkook-ah, jika semua jawabanku tidak masuk akal untukmu.. hah?" Taehyung mulai emosi pada adiknya itu. Bahkan jika ini adalah komik kepala Taehyung sudah mengeluarkan tanduk.

"Oke, oke _hyung_ , kali ini aku akan mendengarkan alasanmu tanpa membalas." Jungkook menjawab karena merasa kakaknya sedikit emosi.

.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak diantara mereka.

"Hujan yah.."

"Hujan itu sangat menenangkan Jungkook-ah, bukan hanya baunya yang khas tetapi mendengar suara rintikan hujan-pun sangat menenangkan. Meredam semua suara bising sebelum turun hujan. Suara hujan itu adalah musik." Walaupun kesal tetapi Taehyung sangat menyayangi Jungkook, sehingga masih mau menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook itu.

"Hmm.. musik ya, jadi kau berpikir suara hujan itu musik?"

"Ne, Jungkook-ah"

" _The voice of raindrops is the music to the world_." Kata Jungkook sambil mengangguk-anggukan sedikit kepalanya.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya seketika dan memandang horror adiknya. Apakah barusan Jungkook mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa Inggris? Adiknya yang payah itu berkata dengan bahasa Inggris?

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook takjub.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan Jungkook-ah? _The voice of.. of.._?"

" _The voice of raindrops is the music to the world, hyung."_ balas Jungkook.

"Astaga. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata seperti itu Jungkook-ah." Taehyung terheran-heran oleh Jungkook.

" _Wae Hyung?_ "

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bulan Januari dalam bahasa Inggris Jungkook-ah?" jawab Taehyung sedikit ambigu.

"Apakah kata-kataku tadi lebih sulit dari bulan Januari _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook polos, sedikit berfikir sambil memandang kearah kakaknya.

Taehyung kembali memandang Jungkook tidak percaya. Mereka berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung masing-masing. Taehyung bingung untuk menghadapi adiknya itu. Sepertinya terjebak hujan bersama Jungkook adalah hal yang paling mengenaskan yang Taehyung rasakan.

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ah." Pangil sang eomma dari kejauhan sambil berjalan ke arah kedua putranya.

"Itu eomma Jungkook-ah, ayo kita pulang."

Beruntung bagi mereka, karena suasana tak karuan itu berakhir saat sang eomma datang menjemput.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Author note:

Anyeonghaseyo yeorobun..

My name is Aretha. Kalian bisa pangil Aretha atau Reta. Saya masih sangat-sangat baru di dunia fanfiction ini, jadi kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

Yang terakhir, terima kasih buat reader yang nyempetin untuk baca cerita absurd ini. Ditunggu juga revienya ya..

Regards

Aretha.


End file.
